Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to display technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide display devices and display screens. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to micro-projection-display devices and adjustable display screens. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Many manufacturers integrate projection technology on mobile phones to manufacture micro-projection mobile phones which not only have their own screens for displaying mobile phone content, but also can project high-definition pictures up to 50 inches in size. But a micro-projection mobile phone is often a direct combination of a micro-projector and a mobile phone with functions of a usual mobile phone and functions of an ordinary micro-projector (e.g., projecting to a 20-inch screen or to a 50-inch screen). The micro-projection mobile phone that is equipped with both a display screen and a micro-projector is often used only for watching big-screen movies in an office setting or at home, and has limited utility.
At present, another type of adjustable-screen mobile phone uses two display screens, where a smaller display screen is used primarily for mobile phone functions (e.g., taking phone calls), and a larger display screen is for use similar to IPad. As such, the adjustable screen is achieved using essentially two screens and two devices. However, the conventional adjustable-screen mobile phone is not easy to carry around, and has only two fixed-size screens with limited flexibility.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for display devices and display screens.